


Riding Out Alone

by lorilann



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-17
Updated: 2009-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Alex say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Out Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

"It's just a ride, Michael." Mahone told him as they stood outside the black SUV.

"Is that what you told Tweener?" Michael challenged.

Mahone sighed, it felt like a lifetime ago. His palms began to sweat, fist clenching unclenching against his thighs.

"You can stay here, Michael. It's your choice but I'm not coming back."

Michael watched him over the hood not saying anything. Alex began to itch under the scrutiny of his gaze. Michael was the one thing he had left from before Sona, he didn't want to let him go but he'd given up things willingly and unwillingly. If this was the case then Michael would be locked away in the box that held "before Sona."

Never part of after Sona, if that thought burned at his throat, made him beg for a fix to appear sometime soon. Now would be good.

"I thought that was behind us."

"I needed your help but I never trusted you."

That was all he needed to hear.

"Goodbye Michael."

It wasn't his first goodbye but it would be his last.


End file.
